


Too Much to Drink

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Sated Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One too many creates a compromising position</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much to Drink

Groaning, Zed tried to open her eyes, but the hangover had pasted them shut, which was good, she thought, when she realized the world was filled with blinding light. Too bright to be the windowless millhouse. They were in Boston. Working.

Less working, too much drinking, she thought miserably. Even less working now. Where in the hell were John and Chas?

She rolled, thinking it would be easier to open her eyes away from the sun. Judging by the feel of skin and short curls beneath her hand, she was met with a solid male form. She abruptly sat; her head spun and her stomach rolled.

“Take it easy… won’t be a good morning otherwise…”

Chas. Thank god. She rarely got drunk, but at least with him she knew she was safe. “Are we…?”

“Still in Boston.”

“John?”

“Passed out in his room I think.” John had taken another woman upstairs from the hotel bar, but Chas suspected he had lost consciousness as soon as he’d hit the bed.

Zed remembered that too. And she remembered other things. She looked at the way Chas lay against the headboard, and asked, “Did we…?”

“I’d never take advantage of someone too drunk to walk to bed,” Chas scolded as if offended.

Her head bobbed once. Of course he wouldn’t, even though she’d offered. Chas was a gentleman. A coy smile spread across her face. “Do you want to now…?”

His smile matched hers. “You don’t have to ask me a third time.”


End file.
